EsSenCe Of hOpE
by aznqtpai
Summary: :: actual ch. 6 finally here!! :: it's sixth yr, harry and co. are in for another adventure. hearts are broken and repaired by the hope they have in each other... pg-13 for language. pairings: H/Hr, D/OC, R/OC
1. arriving

WhoOp! Haha. I'm obsessed with HP fics right now, and it's NOT my fault. (ANGELIE!!) haha. But, I'm thankful. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I in NO way, own harry potter. But, maralinda and christiana r mine! Muahaha!  
  
Notes: some notes on my story: there's kind of a lot of stories put together, the main ones are Maralinda's and Christiana's. OH, and Mara n Christie lived as muggles until now. The HP movies and books are real. Okay, bye.  
  
Pairings: H/Hr, D/M, R/C, De/G. ^.~  
  
Essence of Hope:  
  
Chapter one: Arrival  
  
Two girls stumbled aboard the Hogwarts Express just as it pulled out of the station. "We made it!" said the brunette. "We're going to Hogwarts!" The two high-fived. They put their trunks up and sat down in an empty compartment.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked the blond.  
  
The brunette shrugged as she unwrapped a jolly rancher and popped it in her mouth, "OH!" she exclaimed after a minutes of silence, "I got the BEST idea! We can go check out the guys!" she grinned.  
  
The blonde laughed. After realizing her friend was serious, she gave in, "Fine."  
  
As they walked down the hallway, they peered into the compartment windows until they found some boys that looked their age. The brunette knocked and stuck her head inside, "Are you guys six or seventh years?"  
  
"Sixth" answered one of the boys.  
  
"Cool, they both entered the compartment, "Do you mind if we sit with y'all for awhile? We're new and we're trying to meet some other sixth years" asked the blonde  
  
"Not at all," the same boy answered. The other two were busy playing a card game, although they seemed to be having a little trouble. "Excuse my friends, they're a little on the stupid side." Both girls gave him a look, "OK. They're A LOT on the stupid side."  
  
The brunette smiled, "Oh, sorry, my name's Maralinda Clark."  
  
"And I'm Christiana Parker" introduced the blonde.  
  
"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Hogwarts, I guess. Why are you two starting now?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Our parents didn't want us learning magic for some unknown reason. We didn't even know we were witches until April" Maralinda commented.  
  
Draco looked confused, "Then how are you going to keep up?"  
  
Christiana answered, "We spent all of May, June and July catching up. It was way too intense. You're wondering how we fit five years of studies in three months, huh?" Draco nodded.  
  
"They used some weird time slowing spell, it made us, literally, speed up. Thirty minutes felt like two hours to us. So, our summer was like.a year long. Plus, they gave us the crash course.  
  
Draco looked horrified, "Holy crap! That must've sucked"  
  
Christiana laughed, "It was okay"  
  
Just then, the snack cart entered, "Would you kids like some snacks?" asked the lady.  
  
=+= Draco's POV =+=  
  
I made a face, 'Why do they keep calling us kids?' he shrugged it off. I looked over the cart and took some candy and handed over some coins. I turned to the girls, "You guys want some?"  
  
They both shook her head. "I got my own candy," said Maralinda. The Snack Lady left the compartment.  
  
'Maralinda's pretty cute. What am I talking about?! I've got a girlfriend already.' He thought as she pulled out a wrapped candy. I guess she noticed my confused look, "It's called a Jolly Rancher. Supposedly made of fruit, but its really artificial flavoring. Full of sugar, very addictive. It's a muggle candy."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"You wanna try one?" she offered. Christiana took out a lollipop and popped it in her mouth.  
  
"Um.sure." I took the candy and carefully unwrapped it. I looked at it for a while.  
  
"It's not going to bite you, you know." Christian said giggling.  
  
I put it in my mouth, "It's pretty good" I said smiling.  
  
Christian smiled, "Good. Mara, give him some of your stash, you got plenty. Plus, we need to go meet more people" she winked.  
  
"Oh, alright." Mara reluctantly pulled out 10-15 jolly ranchers and held them out to me. "Don't worry, I got tons" she smiled a sweet smile at me, "Bye Draco. See ya Crabbe. Bye Goyle. Good luck on your card game" and they left.  
  
=+= Christiana's POV =+=  
  
"Haha, Draco's real." I grinned, I always wondered what they looked like after reading the books.  
  
"Totally. Draco looks nothing like the movies or what I imagined. He's actually.really HOT" Mara said.  
  
"He's all yours. Seems on the evil side to me. I'll pick another guy, but you'll have to help me, you know how I get" I explained.  
  
"Yes, you and you 'H-Hi. I'm um.Ch-Christiana Park-er'" we laughed.  
  
I looked into the next compartment window and gasped, "wow." I nudged Mara and pointed. There were three people in this one, too. Two guys and one girl (can you guess who it is?!) "you go first, Mara"  
  
She rolled her eyes. I wasn't the kind of girl that liked talking to guys. She, however, is a total flirt. She thinks it's fun leading all the guys to thinking she likes them.  
  
She knocked on the door and walked in, I followed. "Are you guys sixth years?" she asked in her angelic voice.  
  
The redhead just nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger. Silence over there is Ron Weasley and this he's Harry Potter."  
  
Mara threw a smile, "I'm Maralinda Clark, Mara for short, and this is Christiana Parker, we just call her Christie." I waved, wearing a nervous smile.  
  
Harry and Ron both said hi. "You guys new?" Harry asked. We both nodded.  
  
"Please don't ask how and why we're starting now. It's a long story." I turned toward Mara, "We should just say we were tutored at home"  
  
She laughed and nodded. We talked for about ten minutes when another girl came in.  
  
"Hey Lavender," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hey! You guys better get ready, we're almost there,"  
  
"Alright, maybe we'll wee you guys later," Mara commented. I waved as I left, walking into the hallway.  
  
"Harry or Ron?" Mara asked me.  
  
"I don't know. Ron's pretty cute, but Harry's got charm. Plus, his green eyes are so dreamy," I sighed.  
  
Mara just rolled her eyes.  
  
=+= Draco's POV =+=  
  
Blaise jumped in our compartment in her fashionably-altered robe. "Draco, honey! You better get ready, we're almost there," she hugged me, and I hugged her back.  
  
"Okay, sweetie." I grinned. She started leaving, I grabbed her waist and pulled her close, "Where are you going?"  
  
She giggled, "I have to go tell everyone else we're arriving. But thanks for the thought of keeping me close," She kissed my cheek and left.  
  
I put on my robes and stepped our of the compartment to leave Crabbe and Goyle to finish their game of cards (they still haven't finished that one card game. Haha)  
  
Someone jumped, putting their weight on my shoulders. "BOO!" said a female voice  
  
After she got off, I whipped around, "Mara? Geez, you freaked the shit outta me!"  
  
She giggled, "Sorry. I just needed to ask what you guys to after we get off the train."  
  
Well, I'm not sure where you're going-"  
  
Mara shook her head, "I KNOW where I'm supposed to go, I'm asking where YOU go"  
  
"Oh! We go in carriages around the lake to the Great Hall and wait for the first years."  
  
"Cool. Us, too. I've never been in a carriage. Always traveled either by car, bike, skateboard or plane old walking."  
  
"What's a skateboard?"  
  
"Oops. My bad. It's kind of like a muggle sport or a way of transportation. Like riding a broomstick, except it doesn't fly. Maybe I'll show you one day," She smiled, "Aikes. I should get back to Christie. Bye!" she waved, taking off.  
  
"Bye!" I called after her.  
  
=+= Maralinda's POV =+=  
  
"Christie! Oh gosh. Where'd she go?" I asked no one. I had walked in our compartment where I was supposed to meet Christie, but she wasn't there.  
  
The train stopped. Total commotion broke out outside the compartment. "Ugh, I'll find her later. She knows where we're supposed to go" I picked up the end of my robes and quickly got off the train.  
  
"Maralinda!" I heard.  
  
I turned around and smiled, "Hagrid! Have you seen Christiana?"  
  
"Sure have. She's talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione over there."  
  
I laughed, "Thanks. I'll see you later!" I ran towards her, "Christiana!" she turned around. "Where the heck were you?"  
  
"Sorry!" she used her eyes to point at Harry, "I was talking with them."  
  
"OH! okay." I grinned at her, she kicked my shim.  
  
"Stop -"  
  
She was interrupted by Hagrid yelling, "First years over here, other to the carriages. Remember, four to a carriage, you rascals!" The commotion started again. First years scurried to the edge of the lake and into the boats.  
  
At the carriages, Christiana and I were left standing.  
  
*pop* a voice spoke from nowhere, "What's wrong?"  
  
"professor, we have nowhere to sit" Christie said.  
  
"Oh, I knew I forgot to do something. Well, for now this will have to work. Ms. Clark please sit in one of the carriages while Ms. Parker, please sit in the other."  
  
I hurried toward a carriage. I looked inside and noticed some redhead girl talking to Harry who was staring out the other window and Hermione and Ron deep in conversation. I opened the carriage door and stepped in "Hey" I said, nervously.  
  
The redheaded girl looked at me, "Do I know you?"  
  
I chuckled, "I don't think so. I'm Mara. Maralinda Clark. What about you?"  
  
She grinned, "Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Ron's sister."  
  
When Ron heard his name, his mind left his original conversation and onto Ginny. "Why'd you say my name?" she didn't answer, just rolled her eyes at me. I giggled "oh. Hey Mara. Where's Christie?"  
  
"She's I-" the carriage jerked forward and I was pushed down onto the seat, "Ugh" I said.  
  
Ginny giggled, I laughed along. "As I was GOING to say, she's in another carriage, professor McGonagall split us up."  
  
After that, Ron, Harry and Hermione started talking about something about potions. I heard some words, which included "Snape", "prick-covered" and "git" before Ginny started talking to me. "Ron fancies your Christie friend"  
  
I raised my eyebrows, "how can you tell?"  
  
"I got sit brothers. I can tell when a guy likes a girl, even if they're trying to hide it.  
  
"Wow. Six brothers. That's gotta be weird. But the knowing when they like someone must be fun" I replied.  
  
"I guess. Bad thing is I can also tell when they don't" I noticed her glance at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry" I said sympathetically.  
  
"Mara," Ron said, " are you and Christie going to get sorted?"  
  
"Sorted?" my mind turned on again, "oh! yeah. They'll call us up after the first years are finished. What house are you guys in?"  
  
"Gryffindor" They all said together.  
  
"Wow. You're all together. That's cool"  
  
The carriage stopped. Ron opened its door and got out, Harry followed and helped Hermione, Ginny and me out.  
  
"Thanks," I said smiling. He just nodded.  
  
=+= Christiana's POV =+= (same time as Maralinda's carriage ride) =+=  
  
I opened the carriage door. "great." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Christie! Funny seeing you here without Maralinda. Oh, this is Blaise Zabini, my girlfriend." Both of them smiled.  
  
"Hi! I'm Christiana Parker. I'm new this year"  
  
"Cool. What house are you planning on being in? You are getting sorted, right?" Blaise asked, curious.  
  
"I'm not sure and of course." I smiled a weak smile. "Real nervous about it, too."  
  
"Don't be. You just sit on a stool and a hat is placed on your head."  
  
"That easy, huh?" I grinned.  
  
Draco looked really bored, he was watching Crabbe and Goyle attempt to spell the word reconcile, "OK! Can I join your conversation? Crabbe and Goyle are starting to freak me out."  
  
Blaise giggled, "They're your friends!" I smiled  
  
"NO! They're just easy to boss around, you know that Blaise,"  
  
Blaise said repeated in a low voice what he just said, mocking him. (I'm making this ride short, I can't think of anything else to make them say)  
  
The carriage stopped. I stepped out, hearing Draco practically yelling at Crabbe and Goyle, "IT'S R-E-C-O-N-C-I-L-E FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!! Just pronounce it! Oh my gosh! What kinda stupid gits are you?! Please do NOT answer that!!" I couldn't help laughing.  
  
I saw Mara walk slowly toward Hogwarts. "Mara!" she turned around. I picked up my robes and ran toward her.  
  
=+= Maralinda's POV =+=  
  
I turned around to see Christiana struggling to run in her long robes.  
  
"Hey Christie. Where do you want to sit in the Great Hall?"  
  
"Well, McGonagall said we were supposed to go to the teacher table after you got in the carriage. Who'd you end up sitting with, anyway?" I grinned, "Don't say.Harry?" I just nodded, "SO not fair. Oh well, I got to know Draco better," she said, smiling an evil smile.  
  
"Ugh. You suck!"  
  
We entered the Great Hall. Everyone scrambled to his or her house tables, leaving us by ourselves standing there, again. "Maralinda, Christiana, follow me." Professor Snape said and led us to the teacher table up front. There were two chairs for us on the side.  
  
"Maralinda, Christiana, it's good to see you again." Greeted Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"You , too, Professor Dumbledore," Christie flashed a smile. He motioned us to take our seats.  
  
As we did, the main doors opened and the first years were stunned by the size of the Great Hall. They were lead by Professor McGonagall. She stopped right in front of a stool with a hat on top. She turned around on her heel. She whipped out a scroll and flung it open in a smooth professional-like motion. "As I call your name, step up to be sorted,"  
  
(A/N: I'm not going through all that. TOO many names! Lolz)  
  
Right after the large commotion after the last first year was sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up, "We are glad to have two new students joining our sixth years. They will also now be sorted. Minerva." everyone clapped as Professor McGonagall nodded.  
  
I sat there very nervous. I fidgeted, my hands playing with my robe. "Clark, Maralinda," announced McGonagall. I slowly stood up and walked over. I sat on the stool and Professor placed the head on my head.  
  
'Hm.you're a tough one. You're brave, could be Gryffindor. You've got a great mind, could be Ravenclaw. But you're also very cunning, that's Slytherin.' The hat "said"  
  
'Thanks' I thought  
  
'Would you prefer one?'  
  
'Well, Harry's pretty cute, he's in Gryffindor. On the other hand, Draco's freakishly hot, that's Slytherin. I don't know. Just choose one already' I said, impatient.  
  
'Hm.decisive and a temper. Better be SLYTHERIN'  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the Slytherin table clapping. I smiled a weak smile at them and hopped off the stool. I turned to see Christiana clap nervously. 'Don't be scared. It's alright' I grinned and winked at her.  
  
She smiled and nodded. I looked back at the table to see a seat across from Draco open, I took it. "Hey"  
  
He grinned, "Congrats. Didn't think you had it to be a Slytherin"  
  
"Psh. The nerve of that freaking hat. He said I had a temper, can you believe that? That son of a bucket,"  
  
He laughed, "Ya never know. It could be"  
  
=+= Christiana's POV =+=  
  
I sat there watching Mara go sit down at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Parker, Christiana" The Great Hall went silent once again.  
  
I slowly stood up and walked over. I carefully sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my long, blonde hair.  
  
'Ah. This one's quick. Nervous but brave. Shy but skillful. You'll do best in GRYFFINDOR' I looked over at Mara at the Slytherin table. She looked at me, grinning. I smiled back and headed toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Christiana!" Hermione called out.  
  
"Hey you guys" I sat down next to Red-headed girl.  
  
""This is Ginny, Ron's sister" Harry introduced.  
  
"Hi Ginny. You can call me Christie, lot easier."  
  
Ginny just grinned.  
  
"NOW! I welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts! What is to be achieved shall be achieved. Destiny will drive our souls this year. Many of us will be driven toward adventure, temptation will arise. Now with that, we eat," announced Professor Dumbledore, and with a flick of his wand, the plates were filled.  
  
'Holy crap'  
  
I smiled, "Aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked, piling his plate up.  
  
I giggled and nodded, picking up my utensils.  
  
=+= Normal POV =+=  
  
After the feast was over, Professor Pallas, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, teacher, sent Maralinda and Christiana letters before everyone left the Great Hall. Maralinda opened her letter, it said:  
  
~* Maralinda Clark *~  
  
You and Ms. Parker are to meet me outside the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
~* Professor Pallas *~  
  
Maralinda looked over at Christiana to see she got a letter, also.  
  
With that, Professor Dumbledore stood and spoke, "Head boys, girls and prefects, please escort your house to its towers,"  
  
Everybody got up, following those who were leading. Maralinda and Christiana followed the crowd towards the exit of the Great Hall, but stopped as they got out. "Good evening ladies, Follow me and I will show you to your rooms" Professor Pallas greeted.  
  
They walked down the hallways and stopped in front of a Trophy case. "Amethyst" said the professor. The trophy case slid away, leading the way to a room with two doors. "This, is your common room. Maralinda, your room is on the left, Christiana's on the right. There is a password on your door. So those who you invite over cannot storm inside and destroy all your belongings. You may set the passwords yourself. Make sure you remember them. The first word you say to your door will be the password. Now, I will leave you to yourselves," and she left.  
  
"Awesome! We got our own common room," Maralinda started dancing a victory dance. Christiana just laughed.  
  
(A/N: you'll find out why they have their own rooms later!)  
  
After searching the room for anything interesting, which there wasn't, she picked up one side of her trunk and dragged it toward the left bedroom. "Exteriority" that was one of her favorite words. The door opened. Mara looked back at Christiana and grinned, "See ya, girl"  
  
"Bye" and the door closed.  
  
Christiana grabbed an end of her trunk and dragged it into the right bedroom and said "daydreamer". The door opened and she went inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
WhOop! Habit of saying that now. Haha. Newayz, what'd you think? R/R plz!!!!!  
  
~* missy *~ 


	2. chaos rises

whoOp! I'm bak once agn! Muahahaha! Okay, R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I in NO way, own Harry potter. But, Maralinda and Christiana r mine! Muahaha!  
  
Notes: some notes on my story: there's kind of a lot of stories put together, the main ones are Maralinda's and Christiana's. OH, and Mara n Christie lived as muggles until now. The HP movies and books are real. Okay, bye.  
  
Pairings: H/Hr, D/M, R/C, De/G. ^.~  
  
Tankiez to Liz and Angelee even though I don't care about grammar!! Just live with it! haha.  
  
  
  
=+= Christiana's POV =+=  
  
The light softly lit up the room. I rolled over in my new bed and yawned. 'Wake up, sleepyhead' I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep them open.  
  
"Aikes!" I screamed, seeing Mara's smiling face right in front of me.  
  
"Geez, chill. You don't have to go homicidal on my ear drums"  
  
"Mara! How the hell did you get in here?"  
  
"HELLO?! You're my best friend. I know you like I know myself. And plus, I listened as you said your password last night," she grinned.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Just got here. I was going to wake you up especially since we've got an hour until breakfast"  
  
I nodded my head, "thanks"  
  
"You should decorate your room. Want me to help?" she put on a sly grin  
  
"I will and no! You always make everything either black, blue or purple"  
  
"So? Those are the coolest colors. I'm adding green to it though. Slytherin pride!"  
  
"You doing that to impress Draco?"  
  
"Perhaps" was her answer.  
  
"I don't get you, Mara. It's all about looks to you"  
  
"And you're talking? Hello? What happened to, Harry's eyes are so dreamy!!"  
  
I got out of bed and reached into my trunk and pulled out my clothes to put in the closet. "You know he has a girlfriend, right?" I stopped unpacking.  
  
"What?" she asked totally shocked.  
  
"Oops. Guess you didn't know. Although that's weird since you think he's soooo hot! Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend?" I went back to unpacking; now taking out pictures of my muggle friends.  
  
"What do you mean he has a girlfriend?" she asked hastily  
  
"What part of it don't you understand, Mara? The he has part? Or a girlfriend?"  
  
"Fine fine. I get it! What's her name?"  
  
"Um.I think it was Blaise Za-something. She's in your house: you'll recognize her. Pretty, tall, brown hair, always hanging on Draco, can't miss her." Seeing her friend frown, she looked at the clock. They'd already wasted twenty minutes. "Okay, enough with this. Out. I've got to get ready and I see that you still do, too"  
  
Mara muttered something under her breath and left.  
  
  
  
=+= Normal POV =+=  
  
'I can't believe he has a boyfriend' Mara opened her closet to find something to wear.  
  
'Yea, well he does, you said yourself he was hot'  
  
'Yeah, yeah' she picked out a pair of black shorts and a light blue blouse.  
  
Even though they didn't sleep or stay in their towers, or in Mara's case, dungeon, they were allowed in their house's common room.  
  
Maralinda blow-dried her hair, brushed her teeth, put on her robes and packed her bags, "Bye Christie! See you in potions!" she screamed.  
  
She heard a muffled "Bye" as she opened the door into the hallway, which was still empty.  
  
She briskly walked down the halls to appear in front of the Slytherin dungeons "flabbergast" Mara spoke and the concealed stone door revealed the Slytherin common room. She walked in slowly, looking around. It wasn't that decorated, but there were distinction that it was Slytherin. Green lamps hung around, lighting up the stone walls.  
  
"Well well, the new Slytherin finally arrives," a voice said. I looked up to see Draco smirking. "Where were you? Hitting it off with Potter, Weasel and Mudblood?"  
  
"Are you perhaps, referring to Harry, Ron and Hermione?"  
  
He winced, "Don't say those name. They make me want to hurl"  
  
Maralinda glared at him, "I understand there's a Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry; I just don't understand what you have against them three, personally, and how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"I don't think you'd understand and about half an hour,"  
  
"Try me and I feel awfully special,"  
  
"No thanks and I wasn't waiting for you," he threw back, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with he's famous and he told you off on the train before first year and what were you doing then?"  
  
  
  
=+= Draco's POV =+=  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, "How did you know about that? And I was just thinking,"  
  
She stared at me, "You really are all wizard. You don't even look into the muggle world at all?" I shook my head. I have, and never will, care about the muggle world. Muggles are cheap, useless and stupid. "There's books on you. Well, mainly Harry. You're the bully, the one giving him a hard time at school. They tell of his adventures, they made movies, too." She said this all calmly, not changing emotion.  
  
"They write about us? About wizards?"  
  
"Yes. They think it's fantasy, it's all fake, all in their heads," she explained, "I believed they were just fictitious stories until my parents told me the truth" she turned her head to stare around the dungeons.  
  
"DRACO! Honey!" a voice yelled.  
  
"I guess I should go now," Maralinda said, softly scurrying away unnoticed.  
  
I looked up to see Blaise grinning at me. "Hey sweetie. Have a nice night?" I smiled sweetly  
  
"Of course," She dashed down the stairs, skipping every other one. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the common room and into the halls, towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
I laughed, "Calm down. Since when have you been so excited about going to breakfast?"  
  
"It's our first full day back at Hogwarts, I want to enjoy it," She smiled.  
  
We entered the Great Hall while it was still empty. I noticed Maralinda was sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking to Christiana. Maralinda looked at me for less than a second and then went back to talking to Christiana, not looking again, not even saying hi. I wondered what was getting into me, I never really ever cared, but Maralinda and Christiana were different. I could feel it.  
  
I grabbed a plate and went to sit down by Blaise, who wasn't much of a breakfast type of girl. I gathered some food and started eating. Soon more and more people were coming in to eat breakfast. Maralinda came over and sat down at the Slytherin table, talking to some of the girls, including Blaise.  
  
  
  
=+= Harry's POV =+= (finally. Lolz) =+=  
  
I walked into the Great Hall to see Hermione, Christie and Ginny deep in conversation. I grabbed a plate and sat down. "Ron! Soccer is way better than Quidditch. Hands down!" Dean argued  
  
"NO WAY! Hello?! Brooms, flying and more excitement. Dean, Quidditch is so much better!" Ron argued back.  
  
"Ack! You've never even seen a game of soccer! Oh, hey Harry," Dean greeted.  
  
"Hey. What are the girls talking about?" I asked, curious.  
  
"What kind of guy knows what girls talk about?" Ron replied  
  
"Um...the gay ones?" Dean said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Christiana asked, looking at me.  
  
"Nothing. Haha. Where were you anyway? You never went with us to Gryffindor Tower. Or did you?" I asked  
  
"Perhaps I did and you didn't see me," she said, having no emotion in her voice  
  
"But you weren't in the girls dormitories," Hermione added.  
  
"You busy flirting with Malfoy?" Ron asked  
  
"Flirting isn't my department. It's Mara's. Dumbledore gave Mara and me our own rooms," she said, eating some bread. They just stared at me. "Is that weird?"  
  
Ginny broke the silence, "Very. We're all supposed to sleep in the house dormitories..."  
  
"Oh. Well then..."  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Time passes... ~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
=+= Normal POV =+=  
  
Winter Holiday was a day away; most people were already packed up to go home. The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were all heading toward Potions class. Ron and Harry were just glad that this was their last Potions class for three weeks. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Christiana and occasionally Ginny, were always in a group. Every once in awhile Maralinda talked with them, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Christiana also sat at the Slytherin table seldom.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said.  
  
She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Harry. You better take you seat before Snape nags on you," he nodded and went with Ron to their seats.  
  
  
  
"You don't think he'll find out?" Maralinda asked, concerned.  
  
"Draco's clueless. The only way he'll find out is if you or Justin tell him," she stared at her.  
  
"I won't tell unless you let me. You know I won't," Mara stated calmly.  
  
"Cool. I guess there was a reason you were place with Slytherin, you know which rules to keep and which rules to break," she grinned slyly. Maralinda had on a nervous smile.  
  
"All right class, today you're going to learn about..."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe how long that class felt," Hermione complained.  
  
Christiana nodded, "Hey, I got to go meet Mara in our dorm. Bye,"  
  
"When will we find out where your dorm is, anyway?" Ron asked before she left.  
  
Christie giggled, "You can come now, if you want. I don't know if I'm allowed to have people in there, but I don't think Mara would mind,"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "We have to work," Hermione stated.  
  
"I've already finished mine, I'll come." Harry said.  
  
  
  
"Mara!" Christiana yelled in their common room.  
  
"She's not here right now. She had to go do something, she'll be right back," Draco was looking through our magazines on the couch. "You have a nice place,"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Christie asked, Harry following her.  
  
"What do you think?" He put down the magazine and stared at her, "I'm hanging out. Mara had to go talk to Dumbledore. Oh, hey Potter."  
  
Christie sighed. "I think I'm going to go. It's a nice place. Maybe I'll come back later when Malfoy isn't here," he left quickly.  
  
She sat down in the other couch, which was across from Draco. She pulled out a book and started reading. She didn't realize when Draco squinted to see the title of her book, "Daughters of the Moon...Into the cold fire," he read. She put her book in her lap and glared at him. He smirked, speaking again; "The girl on the cover's hot," then started reading his magazine.  
  
Right then Mara stumbled into their common room, "Oh. Hey Christie,"  
  
"What'd Dumbledore say?" Draco asked, not looking at her.  
  
"He said it's fine," she stated.  
  
Christiana was confused, "What's fine?"  
  
"For me to be here," Draco said, putting the magazine down.  
  
"Where's Blaise?" Christie asked.  
  
"She's packing. She's going home for the holidays," Draco said, standing up. "So, what am I doing here again?"  
  
"I don't know. You wanted to see where my dorm was." Mara claimed.  
  
"Are you still going out with Blaise, Draco?" Christie asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah..." Draco said, glaring at her, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I heard Justin say he and her were hitched," Christie said, looking from Draco to Mara and back. Maralinda gave her a glare.  
  
"Is that true, Mara?" She looked down at her shoes and nodded. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
  
Her head shot up, "I promised Blaise I wouldn't tell!" she practically yelled.  
  
"She was cheating on me! There are some rules you have to break in a friendship! Or are you stating that I'm not your friend?!" Draco's voice rose, too.  
  
"I'M NOT SAYING THAT! I like being your friend. I...I don't know why I didn't tell you! I didn't want to see you hurt!"  
  
"Well, I guess your plan backfired" Draco stomped out of our common room, his robes flying behind him.  
  
"UGH!" Mara flew into her room, tears flowing down her eyes. Christiana sighed and stood up. She knocked on Mara's door.  
  
"Mara? Are you okay?" Christiana asked calmly. "Exteriority" she whispered, and the door opened. She found Maralinda lying in her bed, face in her pillow.  
  
"I should have told him," She managed to say between all the tears.  
  
"You were just listening to Blaise. Come on. We better go before he stomps all over Blaise. It's dinner time," Mara nodded and slowly got up. She grabbed some tissues.  
  
They pretty much ran toward the Great Hall. They entered to hear Draco yelling, "You cheated on me with HIM?! I can't believe you. You're the one who got mad at me for talking to Christiana because she was a Gryffindor and you're the one cheating on me with a freakin' HUFFLEPUFF?!" he sucked in deep breath, "Oh my god," he was shouting. He looked over at Maralinda and Christiana, glaring. Maralinda pulled back, but Christie held her arm tight.  
  
"Come on, Mara,"  
  
Mara took a deep breath, "DRACO!" Everyone turned to look at her. "Perhaps," she took another breath, "there's a reason Blaise cheated on you. I'm not saying it's right, but maybe, just MAYBE, there was a legitimate reason."  
  
Everyone turned toward Blaise. "There is" she muttered.  
  
"Then what's you oh so great reason?" Draco glared at her with such force.  
  
"If you want her to answer, lighten up the glare, Draco." He didn't listen to her, he just turned his glare toward her.  
  
  
  
=+= Maralinda's POV =+=  
  
His normally light gray eyes were a dark silver, close to being black. There was no sympathy and no love; no sense of emotion in them. They were empty and dead. I shivered. "Why don't you shut up, Clark. You didn't tell me either. I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"I didn't want to see you hurt! I know I made the wrong decision, but we all make bad decisions," I was practically yelling.  
  
"When did you care if I was hurt or not?" He yelled, sounding almost demonic or possessed.  
  
"I started caring when I met you. I care about you." His was shocked when he heard this, "That's right, I like you. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore!"  
  
  
  
=+= Draco's POV =+=  
  
I was shocked, I didn't believe Mara liked me. It was impossible, she seemed to flirt with everybody but me. I was always jealous that she flirted with Crabbe more than she did with me. I saw sadness in her hazel eyes, tears forming. Her right hand was right in front of her face, her other hand held out in front of her as if she were going to catch something. She snapped with her right hand. Instantly her broom was in her hand. She whipped around and practically ran out of the Great Hall towards the main entrance, tears training her.  
  
I stood there, blinking, not knowing what to say. Everyone started questioning each other what had happened. 'You did it now, Draco. She cared for you and you just threw it away,' somebody said in my head. I noticed Christiana staring at me. Her deep blue eyes had no mercy inside. She turned on her heel and headed after Mara.  
  
"I'm sorry," Blaise claimed, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me," he ordered through clenched teeth. He bolted out.  
  
  
  
I rushed after Christiana. "Christie," she stopped and turned around, looking at me with resentment.  
  
"Don't call me that. You hurt my best friend. You hurt her BAD! She really liked you. She may not have acted like it, but she did. I could tell. I could even tell that you like her, too. But you won't admit it. I don't know what you saw in Blaise and what Mara found in her as a friend, but it just kicked both of you in the butt!" She gave me a final glare and disappeared...  
  
  
  
=+= Normal POV =+=  
  
Christiana went invisible so he couldn't follow her. She waited until he left before she moved. She went into our common room and climbed out the window. She saw Maralinda crying, sitting at the top of the tower, rain falling all around her. She took her wand out, "Accio broomstick,"  
  
She grabbed the broomstick in my free hand and flew toward Mara. "I don't want to talk right now, Christie" she said, knowing she was there.  
  
"I know," Christiana sat down next to her, letting her lean on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Someone floating up above was watching Christiana and Maralinda. He cackled softly, "Here they are, soft and unwanted. This is just perfect," He nodded, giving a signal to three men on the top of Hogwarts.  
  
The two big ones grabbed each of the girls, covering their mouths.  
  
Christiana was able to struggle her mouth free. She screamed with all her might.  
  
  
  
A piercing scream came from outside. Draco's head shot up. He had returned to the Great Hall. Two owls shot through the room, each a letter in its talons. One dropped a letter in front of Harry, the other in front of Draco.  
  
Draco hastily opened the letter, seeing the dark mark on the front.  
  
  
  
~* Draco Malfoy *~  
  
I have stolen one precious to you. She is powerful and great. Are you going to risk your life and save her? Or be a coward and stay put? I know she is special to you. Are you willing to unite with the one you most hate to help the one you most love?  
  
: Lord VoLdemoRt :  
  
  
  
Draco slammed a fist on the table, making it shake. Everyone looked at him with horror. He noticed Harry walking toward him, an identical letter in his hand. "He's kidnapped Mara and Christie. Do you want to save her? Or will it just be me, Ron and Hermione?"  
  
He tried to grin, but didn't have the energy to, "You're bringing your whole club along?" Harry just stared at him, "You need me, just like I need you to bring them back. You don't know where his lair is, I do. I don't have the power to defeat Voldemort, but you do," They whispered so nobody else knew what was going on.  
  
"We leave on the day after tomorrow," Harry stated  
  
"Why are we waiting so long? Why can't we go now?" Draco asked.  
  
"Everybody's watching us. They know something's up. We have to leave once they stop staring at you for what happened today and for what's happening right now." He meant their talking, even though they were glaring at each other.  
  
"Fine, but just to get their suspicion off this conversation--" he punched Harry in the stomach.  
  
They pounded each other until the professors came in and pulled them off each other.  
  
"We trust you students to go through one meal without us," Professor McGonagall sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
WhoOp~ R/R please!!  
  
~* missy *~ 


	3. confessions arise

WhoOp~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only people I made up in this fic are Maralinda, Christiana and Prof. Pallas. ^.~  
  
Notes: Sixth yr. Winter Holiday. Mara n Christie have been kidnapped. Harry n co. plus Draco are setting out to rescue them. Can they work together just this once without killing each other? The countdown begins.  
  
Key: "talking" 'thinking' ~ dreaming ~ * curse * ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ (scene change)  
  
Pairings: H/Hr, D/M, R/C, De/G. ^.~  
  
Irene~ 1. he's taunting him/them. (I don't know. I just made it that way!) 2. NO! it's the same reason y in the bkz that nobody knows there are wizards, except those who're in the same family as them. And 3. he knew they were powerful, just not how powerful. Plus, he figured they could protect themselves on Hogwarts grounds. They have "extra" powers. Well, literally, I'M MAKING IT THIS WAY!~ ok? ^.^  
  
"What the hell do you want with us?" Maralinda yelled, struggling to get her hands free.  
  
"I just want to lure Harry Potter here," said a hooded figure.  
  
"Then what do you want with Draco?" she hissed.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Well, it's about time to show him what he's to grow up to be. Isn't that right, Lucius?" A man leaning on the wall just nodded.  
  
The hooded figure walked toward Christiana. He placed his bony hand under her chin and lifted it up. "Why aren't you talking little girl?"  
  
"Why do you think Harry Potter will come save us?" She asked softly  
  
"Aren't you his girlfriend?" His voice rose.  
  
Christiana scoffed, "I wish!"  
  
"But I saw him go in your room when Mr. Malfoy scared him off," he dropped her chin, turning around.  
  
"He wanted to see where we stayed. Hermione and Ron would have came also but they had to work on a project," Christiana spit out.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Meet us in their common room right after dinner tonight," Harry whispered to Draco as they passed in the hall. Draco nodded slightly.  
  
"How are we supposed to get there? Flying?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Malfoy says he knows how to get there. I hope he really does," Harry said nervously. "I think I need a nap. Wake me up for dinner, ok?" Ron nodded.  
  
Harry entered Gryffindor common room and walked up the stairs. When he reached the sixth year dormitories, he opened the door, walked to his bed and plopped down.  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry was walking around the lake. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Hermione picking some flowers. He smiled. As Hermione stood up, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh. Hi Harry. I didn't know you were going to be her," she said, looking back at him.  
  
"I was looking for you," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Hermione started humming. She moved her hips to the tune she was singing. It was slow and romantic.  
  
"Harry?" he heard behind him. He let go of Hermione's waste and turned around.  
  
"Christiana? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you I love you, but I guess it's too late." Harry saw tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh. Christie, you don't love me. It's all in your head," he said. Christiana turned and ran. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around again. "Ron?" Ron punched him. "What was that for?" he said after he was finally able to breath.  
  
"For hurting Christiana. She's been crying for forever because of you. And all because of you I lost her! It's all your fault!" Ron kept punching him.  
  
"Ron! Stop it!" he practically yelled. Ron stopped punching him. Harry looked up to see him smiling.  
  
"Wake up, Harry. Wake up!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Ron?"  
  
"Are you okay, Harry? You kept telling me to stop," Ron looked concerned.  
  
Harry shook it off, "Just a weird dream."  
  
"Tell me about it. We've got thirty minutes until dinner and Hermione went to the library with Ginny," Ron stated.  
  
"Okay, well..."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
* Imperio *  
  
Maralinda's eyes went unclear. "Who do you follow?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"You, sir," her voice solid and monotonous.  
  
"No!!" Christiana yelled. "Fight it, Mara!"  
  
"SHUT UP! What a nuisance," he said.  
  
"Let her go!!" Christie kept yelling.  
  
* Imperio *  
  
Christie's eyes went distant, just like Mara's.  
  
"NOW! What is your name?" he asked Mara.  
  
"Maralinda Clark," she answered  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"I do not know my biological parents. My parents died when I was half a year old, when I still lived in America. I was adopted by a British couple, where I grew up,"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen,"  
  
"What's your relationship with Harry or Mr. Malfoy,"  
  
"Harry is a distant friend. I talk to him every once in awhile, but not that much. As for Draco, I love him,"  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"How did he react?"  
  
"I don't know. I ran out of the Great Hall right after I told him,"  
  
"And you flew onto the top of the tower?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Okay." He turned toward Christie. "What about you? What's your name?"  
  
"Christiana Parker," She said, her voice distant.  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"I live with my mother only. My father died long ago,"  
  
"Are you also sixteen?"  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
"Do you have any relationship with Harry or Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I have a crush on Harry and a friendship with Draco,"  
  
"Does Harry know this?"  
  
"No. He loves Hermione. Ginny Weasley told me,"  
  
"I see. All right. That's enough for now. Follow Lucius please," he ordered. Both girls followed Mr. Malfoy toward the dungeons, where they were locked.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"You were holding her waist and you kissed her forehead?!" Ron asked, grinning wildly.  
  
"Yes. Is it that weird?"  
  
Ron nodded his head quickly, laughing. "Very much so. But...everything in the dream was real. You do like Hermione as more than a friend, don't you?"  
  
Harry's head shot up. "Wh-What? N-no! I mean, of course. I-I mean...ugh. Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yes. And Ginny told me Christiana likes you," Ron said, his voice going soft.  
  
"But then the only one that wouldn't fit is you liking Christie. Or do you?" Harry asked slyly.  
  
"Blah blah. Yes, I do. Did you just figure it out? Ginny figured out before she even met Christie," Ron laughed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Before Ron could answer, Hermione yelled, "You guys. Get your butts down here!"  
  
Both stumbled down the stairs. Ron was laughing his head off.  
  
They found Hermione watching them carefully, hands on her hips. "What's so funny, Ron?"  
  
"No-nothing," was his answer, not being able to speak.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione eyed him.  
  
"I don't know," he answered. Hermione just shrugged it off and turned around. Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach, just making him laugh more.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"They will come, you know that," Lucius stated, walking away.  
  
The Imperius curse had been removed from both Maralinda and Christiana. (A/N: I don't know if it can actually be removed, but it's my story so =p) "He's right Mara. Harry will come," Christiana whispered.  
  
"What about Draco? Are you sure he'll come. I don't want him in danger; they can make us do anything, Christie. We're weak against him," Maralinda claimed, her voice weak.  
  
"Draco WILL come, Mara. You know it. He won't let you die here," Christiana said, comforting.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Um...What was it again?" Harry rubbed his temples, "Oh, right. Amethyst," The trophy case slid away, revealing Draco sitting on the couch reading magazines.  
  
"About time you got here. What took you guys so long?" Draco asked as Ron closed the door behind him.  
  
"Can we cut down on the banter while we're rescuing Mara and Christie?" Hermione requested. Draco shrugged, returning to the magazine. Harry and Ron nodded. "Can you get your head out of that magazine, Draco and tell us how we're going to get You-Know-Who's lair?"  
  
"What? This is interesting. Do you girls really spend all that time ready about," he flipped the page, "make-up? I mean, sure it makes you girls look sexy, but still." He made a disgusted look, "Gross. Orange eye shadow is in this month? Take it from a man, orange eye shadow will never be in." Harry and Ron started laughing.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione wasn't laughing.  
  
"Ok ok. Don't go all yuck on me," he placed the magazine back on the coffee table. "I know where it is, my father's taken me to see what they do. Before you all go all heinous on me, yes, I know my father's a death eater. I'm not stupid. I don't plan on being a death eater, which would be really stupid. All I'd be doing is voluntarily sticking myself in Azkaban. Just, get your broomsticks and let's go," he said, taking out his wand. * Accio broomstick *  
  
They each summoned their broom and followed Draco out the window.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Your friends and my son have just left Hogwarts to come save you," Lucius informed Mara and Christie.  
  
Maralinda almost choked on air, "Draco is your son?"  
  
Lucius laugh was evil, "Obviously. Don't tell me you couldn't tell, we act almost alike," he scolded.  
  
"No, you're son has a heart," Christiana muttered.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The four of them flew over Hogwarts grounds towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco was up ahead, while Harry, Ron and Hermione talked. "Do you really think we can trust him?" Hermione asked nervously, "He could be leading us the wrong way."  
  
"I don't think he is," Harry commented, getting blank stares from Ron and Hermione, "He's determined to save them, more to save Mara, but for Christie too. He blames himself because he's the one that sent her onto the tower,"  
  
"Why do you think that's what I'm thinking?" Draco yelled back, "The winds picking up your voice. I can hear you," he answered, seeing their confused faces. "We should stop and sleep, it's already eleven o'clock." He informed.  
  
All four landed quietly in an open plain. "Won't we be spotted here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who's looking? Voldemort wants us to get to his lair to save Mara and Christie. He wants him," he commented, pointing to Harry. Ron winced at the name of Voldemort.  
  
"So why am I going if he just wants to capture me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you're a freaking good person who won't let an innocent person get hurt," Draco said, half with disgust, the other half with jealousy, "Why do you do it?" he asked Harry  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Risk your life for everyone,"  
  
"I don't know. I think it's because most of them were in danger because of me, that's why I have to save them," Harry replied, lying on his back, looking at the stars.  
  
"You know Potter, you might not be that bad," Draco said, falling asleep, "Not that bad."  
  
"Hm...Thanks Malfoy. Thanks," And they were all asleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
* Imperio *  
  
"Yes, master?" Maralinda asked. They had been put in separate cells, so they couldn't plan an escape.  
  
"I have a task for you. Are you willing?" Voldemort asked, testing her.  
  
"Of course, sir. I'd do anything for you," She bowed slightly.  
  
"You must..." (A/N: OH! mini cliffhanger...sorta. lmao.)  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"They know we're coming, right? We are going to get captured, but that's the only way we can get in to save them," Ron said, arguing with nobody. "FINE! Don't join my nervous breakdown,"  
  
"Ron. You're not having a nervous breakdown. Why are you so nervous for this when you've never been nervous on our other encounters with Voldemort?" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I...I don't know,"  
  
Draco snorted, "Haha! Right. Even I can tell you like Christiana. You can't hide it,"  
  
"Ok. Fine. I'm nervous because we might, just might, get Mara and Christie killed. I mean, this might just be hard, you know?"  
  
"They'll be fine," Draco commented, looking up at the sky, "If you haven't noticed, they're not like us. They're different," he grinned.  
  
Harry nodded, "I agree. I mean, what happened in the Great Hall. How's she summon her broom anyway?" he asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know. She just snapped and there it was,"  
  
  
  
Noticing the group was too busy in their conversation to notice people were spying on them. The Death Eater ran out of their hiding places and grabbed the kids. Hermione screamed.  
  
  
  
=+= Draco's POV =+=  
  
I was into a garden. Oddly, I never knew Voldemort had a garden. Was he going girly or something? I wasn't sure. The garden was square in which three sides of it was covered in vines. The last side had no vines growing on it, it was a plain old stone wall. But, right in front of the wall was a bench. My mouth dropped. On the bench was Mara. She was just sitting there, unaware that I was there, just reading a book. She looked fine. Being the lustful guy I am, I checked her out. She was hot.  
  
She had on a spaghetti strap top that clung to her perfect figure, a short, and maybe too short, black mini skirt. Her long, tanned legs crossed, beaded sandals on her feet. I looked at her face. She had a jeweled tiara keeping the hair out of her way. Her eyelids had blue eye shadow and glitter upon them. I looked at her full lips, they were glistening with lip- gloss.  
  
My knees almost gave way. I tried to speak. I took in a deep breath and concentrated, "Mara?" was all I could get out. She looked toward me, grinning.  
  
"Draco!" She closed her book and set it on the bench. She slowly stood up and walked over. I looked in her eyes, they were hazy and lost, as if possessed. She hugged me, "I'm glad you came!"  
  
I hugged her back. "Why were you just sitting out here? Where's Lord Voldemort?" I asked.  
  
She released the hug, "I don't know. He just placed me here with a book and left. I haven't seen him since. I don't know how to get out of this garden either," she said quite calmly.  
  
"How long have you been out here?"  
  
"I'm not sure, about half an hour I suppose. But let's not talk about that please," Mara pleaded.  
  
Her finger traced along my arms, I shivered. 'What's going on?' I asked myself. She kept tracing to my shoulder, then to my neck, then my lips. Involuntarily, I put my arms around her waist. The desire to kiss her was irresistible. I closed my eyes and kissed her, my lips on hers. Both have had kissed many times before, her lips parted. My tongue brushed against her lips. I couldn't believe I was kissing her, I knew she was under a spell, I was taking advantage of her but the aching need to be with her overruled that violation. My hands moved from her waist up to her face. I cupper her cheeks in my palms, and kept kissing her.  
  
The part of my soul deep down closed the flow of urge to keep kissing her. I stepped back, my breath coming in short gasps. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"I. I can't. I know you're under the Imperius curse. It shows in your eyes. I can't believe I did that," he confessed.  
  
'Draco. I know you can hear me,' I heard her voice in my head. 'I'm not under the Imperius Curse.' Her eyes returned to normal. 'I had to follow Lord Voldemort's orders or he would have killed me. I know I just did a horrible thing, but I enjoyed it. I love you and you know that.' she giggled. 'He ordered me to seduce you, if that's what you're thinking,' she winked at me. I grinned. I looked down at the grass.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
=+= Normal POV =+=  
  
"Christiana?" Ron whispered from his cell. They had been too blind to see Voldemort's henchmen capture them. They had taken Draco away to who-knows- where and threw the rest of us in the dungeons.  
  
"Ron?" a voice called back, "You guys came!"  
  
"Of course. You had doubts?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Obviously we came. Ron here was getting worried about you," Harry said, laughing.  
  
Christiana was confused, "Huh?"  
  
"Ack, might as well confess huh? Christiana, I like you. Everyone already figured it out. You would have heard it earlier but...yea," he answered.  
  
"Oh, Ron," Christiana sighed.  
  
"I understand you don't feel the same way about me," Ron said, sadness in his voice...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
All of a sudden, Mara screamed. Draco's head shot up. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently.  
  
She didn't answer, she just kept giving ear-piercing screams. He whipped around to see Voldemort, wand out, grinning.  
  
"What did you do?!" Draco screamed.  
  
"Let's intensify it," * Crucio * Mara screamed louder.  
  
"What do you want? Whatever it is, just stop hurting her!!" His anger was building. If he could, he would take the curse, instead of seeing it on Mara.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her. You love her, just like she loves you. It's revolting. And plus, shouldn't you be enjoying this. Being this is going to be your future,"  
  
"NO! I'm NOT going to turn into you. I would rather," He thought quickly, "marry Harry Potter!"  
  
* Reducio * Mara's energy had been drained, she fainted. Falling, Draco caught her. With a nod of his head, Voldemort sent his minions to seize the couple.  
  
"NO!" Draco yelled, not letting them touch her. (A/N: cute neh? ^.~)  
  
"Don't worry. As long as you don't try and escape, no more harm will be done to her," Voldemort smirked. "Just until we get them inside," he muttered, nobody hearing.  
  
  
  
The four inside the dungeons heard footsteps coming. Lots of them. Christiana gasped when they opened her cell, leading Draco and the unconscious Maralinda in. "Oh my god! What's you do to her?!" she yelled at Voldemort, irritated.  
  
"Christiana, it's okay. She's safe now. She's got us," Draco said, sounding calm but there was a tinge of dread in his voice. Christie nodded.  
  
"Christie?" They heard a faint voice.  
  
"Mara? Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Mara didn't answer.  
  
"Give her this, it will help her regain her strength," said a lady. She carried a tray of food for the three. She pointed to the drink.  
  
Draco nodded. Taking the drink, Christiana slowly poured the drink into Maralinda's mouth, pausing every once in awhile. Draco stroked Maralinda's hair. "It's okay, Mara."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"What'd they do to Mara?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"How would I know?" she claimed  
  
"You're the smart one!" Ron stated.  
  
"Well thanks, Ron. But I'd have to see her to know," she informed.  
  
"He hit her with the Cruciatus Curse," Draco said, from the other cell.  
  
Draco told everybody what happened to Mara, leaving out the make-up scene, of course. Soon, everybody was asleep except him. He sat with his back against the cell wall. Mara's head asleep in his lap, Christiana asleep in the middle of the cell. He gently stroked her hair, careful not to wake her up. He stared at her and smiled.  
  
Soon, her head jerked, she coughed. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Mara?"  
  
"I think I'm sick," she coughed more.  
  
"What? Why?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I'm coughing blood..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WhoOp!~ do you like it?! r/r plz!!!!  
  
~* missy *~ 


	4. the switch

WhoOp!~ FINE!!! Haha. I'll work on "well-rounding" my characters as well as I can. (I've never been good at this kinda stuff. Sorry!)  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way smart enough to make Harry potter, therefore no DUH I didn't. psh.  
  
Ok. You know what? I'm going to change that Ginny doesn't pair up with ne1 cuz I don't know how to fit her in this story nemore. SORRY!~  
  
  
  
"Oh crap! This isn't good. Oh god," he panicked, cursing on and on. "Um...damn. Um...what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know, but calm do-" she kept coughing. The puddle of blood slowly grew larger.  
  
"I can't calm down, you're coughing up a hell of a lot of blood. Shit."  
  
Christiana's eyes fluttered open. "What's going on? Why are you talking so loud?" her eyes moved from Draco to Maralinda then to the puddle of blood. Her eyes grew, "Oh My Gosh!" She fainted.  
  
Draco sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere. "Hermione!" he called.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked sleepily. Her voice was distant.  
  
"Don't go all 'I'm-smarter-than-you-so-shut-the-hell-up-and-go-away' on me. We've got a -- ok, two situations here. Well, literally one. Oh whatever. Mara's coughing up a lot more blood then I thought we even had in our freakin' body and Christiana fainted seeing all the blood,"  
  
"Well, you seem to have it all figured out, why don't you tell me what's going on?" she threw back at him.  
  
Draco glared at nothing. "Fine! I can't believe I'm asking this. But, you're smarter than me; therefore, I need your help"  
  
"Was is that hard, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine! The only thing that could make you cough blood is if you're punched or poisoned. Has anyone punched Mara?"  
  
"Not that I know of"  
  
"Well then, she's most likely been poisoned. So...oh gosh"  
  
"So...what?" she didn't answer, "Hermione!"  
  
"Malfoy...Um...Draco..."  
  
"Oh my god. You said my first name...this can't be good" He prepared for the worst.  
  
"Draco...she's dying" I sat there shocked.  
  
No. She couldn't be dying. He looked down at her; she had stopped coughing a while ago and had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair gently, her hair surrounding his fingers. He felt his eyes swell up. A warm tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He wouldn't cry, he would find a way to save her. He had to. He just had to. He tried moving his right leg, which had long fell asleep, out from under Mara. Pain shot through it. He winced. The sudden movement aroused Mara from her sleep. "D-Draco?" her voice quivered.  
  
"Mara?" he asked, his voice showed concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm. I-I'm c-c-cold" she shivered. Had they dropped the temperature in the cells? Or was this the poison working? He wasn't cold at all, but he might have gotten used to it.  
  
Christiana eyes fluttered back open. Her hand went straight to her head, which had hit the floor hard when she fainted. "Ow" she noticed Mara awake and shivering, "Oh, Mara. Are you okay?" She scooted around the puddle of blood, next to Draco.  
  
"It-it's co-cold" she managed to get out.  
  
Draco pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Has it gotten colder?" he asked Christiana.  
  
She shook her head, "Not that I noticed"  
  
Draco sighed. He kissed Mara's temple. "It's going to be okay" He had to find a way out of the cell and fast  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Voldemort sat in his chair in front of his fireplace, Lucius, at his desk writing, his quill scratching on the parchment. A tall, blonde-haired lady, the one that had given Draco, Mara and Christie food, walked in.  
  
"Did she drink it?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes, master"  
  
"Good"  
  
Lucius turned around in his chair, "How long does she have left?"  
  
"I'm not sure. About two days, I suspect."  
  
"That long? Normally the potion kills the victim in less than 24 hours"  
  
"Yes. She's strong, but I don't know exactly how strong, Lucius. She was able to withstand my Imperius Curse." Voldemort explained, disgust in his voice. "Go see how she's doing." He ordered the lady. To Lucius, he said, "Bring Harry Potter to me"  
  
"Yes, master" they both answered.  
  
~+~ Hermione, Harry n Ron ~+~  
  
Hermione had woken up Ron and Harry, and brought them to the back of the cell. She told them of Mara's condition.  
  
"She might be what?" Harry whispered, totally shocked.  
  
"You heard what I said," Hermione said hastily. They were whispering in case someone heard them, especially Mara who didn't know her own condition. She looked around their cell. There was writing on the walls, most in other languages none of them knew. Obvious blood stains covered the walls. They had noticed a distinguishable stench of blood when they had been thrown in the dungeon also.  
  
After hearing the news of Mara, Ron had turned pale, unable to talk, staring at the bars that stopped him from rushing over. Footsteps echoed throughout the dungeons. They crawled close and closer to each other. Hermione kept her hears open, motioning the boys to stop talking. All three listened. A female voice spoke, "Why does master want the girl gone?"  
  
"She's strong. She can stop him from obtaining ultimate power," a male voice answer, obviously Lucius.  
  
"I see, the lady said, her footsteps stopped.  
  
Lucius walked straight to their dungeon cell. Ron turned whiter than before; the color totally disappeared from his face, hands trembling. Both Harry and Hermione slowly turned. Lucius's grin was pure evil. "Harry Potter. I thought I would be dead before you and my son joined forces."  
  
"We didn't join forces. We all came because they're both our friends and we knew we shouldn't leave them here with the likes of you or Voldemort. We knew you would kill them and we couldn't let that happen," Harry said through gritted teeth. Lucius just laughed. It echoed loudly, the sound was dreadful enough to make everyone in the dungeons to wince. "What do you want, Lucius?"  
  
"I don't want anything but to see my master's domination over both the wizard and muggle worlds. But, my master would like to see you, Potter. He wants to torture you, and he has appointed me to conduct it," he frowned slightly. "Why he just doesn't kill you off I don't know. I, personally, would like to kill you right now, in front of your friends," his grin grew stronger. He snapped his fingers and vines wrapped around Hermione and Ron's arms and legs, suspending them in the air, so they couldn't run. The vines also covered their mouths, so they couldn't scream. Lucius slowly opened the dungeon door, walking in. Harry backed up against the cell wall. Lucius smirked and with a wave of his wand, more vines came and wrapped around Harry's legs, causing him to trip. Lucius walked over and kneeled down. "You think you can escape that easily? Tsk tsk. I thought you knew better, Potter" Lucius taunted. The vines around Harry's legs released when Lucius grabbed him, pulling him to his feet. Pushing him out of the cell, Lucius kept careful watch, alert, ready if he tried to run. Grabbing Harry by the collar, Lucius sneered, "Don't worry," seeing the fear in Hermione's eyes. Not fear for herself, but fear for Harry. For Maralinda. And for Christiana. They were the three most powerful according to what she heard the lady say. Harry had the protection and the skill, while Mara and Christiana had a power Hermione, Harry and Ron didn't know about. They didn't need wands at all. "We're just going rough him up a little bit. Then it's all up to Voldemort."  
  
~+~ Christiana, Maralinda and Draco ~+~  
  
"Is she okay?" Christiana asked Draco. Draco gave her a look, absolute fear in his eyes. ' Is she going to die? ' He heard in his head. He looked into Christiana's deep blue eyes, they, too, were filled with terror. Draco hesitated but nodded slowly, looking down at Mara, who was fast asleep. "Oh god. Oh god," she kept repeating, her breaths getting shorter as she started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Christiana! Don't start not breathing. We've got enough of a problem already," he claimed, pointing to Maralinda. She nodded, regaining her breath. "We need to talk to Ron, Harry and Hermione, but I think they separated us for a reason."  
  
They heard footsteps and voices. Draco recognized them: his father and the lady who told them to feed the poison to Mara. Draco motioned to Christiana to be quiet, hearing the footsteps getting closer and closer.  
  
As they came into vision of Draco and Christiana, the lady stopped, while Lucius continued walking.  
  
"Draco!" the lady whispered urgently. Draco eyed her with suspicion. "Look, I'm sorry for tricking you into poisoning your girlfriend," as he heard this, he turned bright red, hearing Mara be referred to him as 'his girlfriend', "but I must trick Voldemort into trusting me. You must believe me Draco, you too Christiana."  
  
Draco sighed, "I can't believe I fell for that. It's like number two on the 'when trapped by your worst enemy, don't do' list. It's right after don't look the other way when your enemy has a lethal weapon. Damn."  
  
"Draco. You have to trust me on this. There is an antidote for her state. You're going to have to somehow retrieve it."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Christie commented, not trusting the lady at all.  
  
"I don't know." The lady explained. Lucius's laugh rang through their dungeon cell. All three of them winced. The lady eyed Draco.  
  
"Ok, fine." Christie gaped at him. The lady nodded and left.  
  
"How can you trust her?!" Christiana asked frantically, "I can't believe this!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I know the look in my family's eyes when we lie, she wasn't lying!" He explained.  
  
Christiana's mouth dropped, "Family?"  
  
Draco nodded, "She's my aunt, Helen. My father's sister. She first thought my father being a death eater was preposterous. Then one year ago, she came running into our mansion begging my father to help her become one herself." He shrugged, "Hadn't really thought about it being sabotage."  
  
~+~ Hermione and Ron ~+~  
  
As soon as Lucius locked the cell bars, the vines keeping Ron and Hermione released them, sending them straight to the floor.  
  
Dropped by surprise, Ron fell flat on his face. "Oomph. Stupid gravity. You'd think they'd at least drop us gently," he stated as he rubbed his head. He heard a sniffling sound come from Hermione. "Aw, Hermione. Don't go all blubbery on me. You're the smartest here. You've got to help us escape."  
  
"We can't escape now. They've got Harry. We have to save him. Mara, too." She managed to get out between her sobs.  
  
"I know, but we have to escape or somehow plan an escape with Malfoy and Christiana without them hearing, which isn't exactly possible without you." Hermione remained silent. "Harry would want you to not think about his safety, but your own. You know he's thinking of you right now."  
  
Hermione slightly shook her head, "He's probably thinking about Mara. Saving her is his first priority. Malfoy's too." She sighed.  
  
"Don't think like that, 'Mione. Harry cares for you. You've been his best friend for how long? 5 years?"  
  
"But you're his best friend. I'm just the cheat-sheet for you guys." She muttered, even though she knew it wasn't true.  
  
"You really think the only reason we keep you around is for answers?" Ron asked, astonished. She just nodded, hesitating a bit as if thinking it over a bit before answering. "You're wrong. No offense, but if you haven't noticed, we don't care that much about our marks rather than our friendship. Harry likes you, more than just a cheat-sheet. Probably because of these damn hormones he likes being around you better than me sometimes." Ron smiled sheepishly. He'd leave it to Harry to tell Hermione his true feelings and his dream.  
  
Hermione couldn't suppress her giggles. "You really think Harry's attracted to me? You got to be out of your mind, Ron"  
  
Ron laughed, "Hermione, Hermione. If I weren't freakishly obsessed with Christiana, you'd be my top choice!"  
  
"What? You guys have a list or something?"  
  
"Of course," he claimed sarcastically. "Top ten hottest girls at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione laughed. Her laughed was instantly cut to an end when they heard more footsteps. They came closer and closer. A lady, slender with sheer blonde hair to her waist, opened the cell gate. "Follow me. If you try to escape you will eventually be caught and killed. I don't recommend it" she commented sternly. Ron and Hermione got to their feet, their eyes on the lady at all times. The lady carried a smile on her face and her wand in her hand, ready to react if either tried anything. She led them past four dungeon cells, and then stopped. She hastily opened the fifth cell, ordering them inside. Sitting back down on the ground, Hermione and Ron's eyes still gazed into the lady's hazel ones. She smiled an angelic smile, "The Antidote is upstairs, third door to the right. The black one with silver traces inside. Feed it to the one sick." Her eyes became soft and kind. "Please trust me" she scooted toward the next cell, where they heard Draco and Christiana's voice.  
  
~+~ Draco, Maralinda and Christiana ~+~  
  
"Hey" Draco greeted, sadness and fear still in his voice. His hopes for saving Mara from the cold grips of death were slipping away by every second.  
  
"I moved your friends into the next cell," she pointed to the direction of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Thanks..." Draco thanked.  
  
Christiana eyed Draco's aunt. She didn't look harmful or evil. Her right eyes put faith in her mind and hope filled her body once again. "Yeah, thanks" Christiana gave Helen a warm smile.  
  
Helen's eyes widened with alert as they heard more footsteps. She looked into Christiana's eyes, "Switch" she stated and fled.  
  
Switch? Christiana was baffled by Helen's final word. What did she mean by switch? Switch what? Was she supposed to switch something with something else? "Christie? Malfoy?" her thoughts were interrupted by Ron's voice.  
  
"Hallo Weasley." Draco dully replied.  
  
Christiana elbowed him. "Hello Ron"  
  
"Who was that lady," he asked.  
  
"Draco's aunt."  
  
"You have an aunt, Malfoy?" Ron asked surprised. Draco just grunted in reply, his hand combed through his pale, blonde hair, a disgusted look on his face. "What? Don't like her? She seems pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah." They heard Hermione's voice. "She told us where the antidote is."  
  
Draco's silver eyes came to life after he heard Hermione's comment. Christiana noticed his eagerness to ask but stopped himself from asking, wanting to keep his reputation if word got out. "Where is it?" Christiana asked for him.  
  
"Um...up the stairs, second...no. Wait, third door to the right," she thought for a moment, "Yeah. That's right. What's your aunt do anyway? She asked curiously.  
  
"Something like a scholar, I think. She studies higher-level witches and wizards or something. She knows everything they can do, and their whole past. At least, that's what she did before my uncle died. I'm not exactly sure how he died though. My god-damn dad brought me up to hate them because they hated him being a death eater." Draco sighed. "I never understood why my aunt just stopped researching about people. She was like a good Samaritan type of person."  
  
"You said she studied higher-level witches. Do you mean mages?" Christiana asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Maybe. I guess something like that."  
  
"Oh! I'd like to meet a mage one day." Hermione squealed. "I wonder what kind of powers they have!"  
  
~+~ Harry ~+~  
  
Lucius kicked Harry right in the back. He stumbled, but kept his balance. Harry had been led upstairs, into a round room, no escape to be seen. A Death Eater blocked every door. All their eyes bore into Harry. He, in return, glared back at them. Lucius stepped forward, drawing his attention. He distracted Harry by tying his blonde hair in a ponytail, smirking the whole time. Pain shot through his back for only a second as someone punched him. As on instinct, his leg shot up and Harry spun around, kicking the man behind him. "Tsk Tsk" Lucius cackled, "You let your guard down"  
  
"Harry grinned, making Lucius's smirk disappear, "That'll never happen again"  
  
~+~ Dungeon ~+~  
  
It seemed like forever had gone by since anyone last spoke. Ron was asleep, Draco was comforting Mara, who work up every once in awhile, her cold spells getting worse and worse. Hermione was busy mumbling to herself, trying to think of ways to escape and help Maralinda and Harry. Christiana sat with her back to the wall blocking them from Hermione and Ron, across from Draco. Her eyes closed, thinking.  
  
She gasped. "Switch! That's what your aunt meant!" she exclaimed, getting Draco's attention. "You said your aunt studied higher level witches, or in other words mages, right?" Draco just nodded, absolutely confused by Christiana's sudden outburst. "That means she would know all about Mara and me."  
  
Hermione spoke up, obvious hearing Christiana's sudden realization, "What? But wouldn't that make you mages!"  
  
Christiana giggled, "Did you ever doubt it? How do you think that storm started the day we were kidnapped?"  
  
"That was you?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
Christie shook her head, "That was Mara. She's more in tune with weather than I am. And plus, she was the one that was pissed and sad at the same time. I'm more into conversions. But how could your Aunt have known that I was a mage?"  
  
"Uncle Gregory...He was a diviner. That's why she couldn't continue researching. After she finished researching you two, she didn't know who else to study because Uncle Greg helped her."  
  
"Why are you guys talking so loud?" Ron finally woke up.  
  
As Hermione filled Ron in on what just happened, Christiana was explaining this switch deal with Draco.  
  
"Do you just like, switch bodies?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing so simple, Draco. It's more like...you switch your blood..." she tried explaining  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um...I can switch anything with Mara, but this one, it's something like switching our health. Understand?"  
  
Draco narrowed his silver eyes at her, "No. Not at all"  
  
"Fine. Plain and simple. I become poisoned, and Mara becomes health."  
  
"What?!" Ron practically yelled, causing Hermione to elbow him.  
  
"Shush, you git!"  
  
"Look, Ron. It's the only way possible. Plus, Mara's good at plans. She can help Hermione get the antidote and for you guys to help Harry. The only thing someone will do is give her some of your energy. That doesn't switch."  
  
Draco volunteered, "I'll give some."  
  
Christiana shook her head. "Mara knows how to do energy conversions, pretty much the only conversion she knows, too."  
  
Christie, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I trust you guys. You won't let me die."  
  
  
  
Draco carried and laid Maralinda down in front of Christiana. Christie rubbed her hands together, concentrating, the incantation running through her mind.  
  
"You're having doubts, aren't you?" Draco whispered to Christiana. She nodded slowly. "I understand if you don't want to do this." Christiana stared at him, not believing him at all. "Okay. I'm selfish. I want Mara back, but you said yourself she could help us more than you can. Not to be cruel or anything." Draco crossed his arms, trying to prove his point.  
  
Christiana fiddled with her a lock of her blonde hair. "I know I have to do this, Draco." He just nodded. "I would stand back. There's always this weird energy surge through the air when we do conversions." Draco backed to the other side of the cell. "Ron? Hermione? Back up okay? The wall might fall," she warned.  
  
She took a deep breath, held Mara's hands within her own, closed her eyes and started the incantation. (A/N: I am SO making this up right now, sorry! I'm typing weird sounding words. Lolz) *Actar isht Gorn. Parth brell slockish. Juth kemithe tu. Tarath feth dreth*  
  
The air around Christie and Mara crackled. A large force sent Draco flattened against the wall. He tried keeping his eyes open, but was forced to shut them. The last thing he saw was Christie being hurled across the cell, knocking into the wall. He heard the wall connecting Ron and Hermione's cell from theirs crumble and fall...  
  
  
  
  
  
WhoOp~ lolz. How you like? (I'm SORRY if the grammar is bad. And I'm SORRY if I didn't "well-round" my characters very well.  
  
*missy* 


	5. rescue missions

Essence of hope: chapter five  
  
^.^ okok. I'll try and do better at this grammar thing. But be warned, it won't necessarily work being that I got a 77 on my last grammar hwk. -_-  
  
------------  
  
Draco regained his senses. The surrounding air was filled with dust. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, the dust covering most of the light. He searched for someone. Anyone. "Mara? Christie? Weasley? Granger? You guys all okay?"  
  
"We're fine. The wall withheld most of the blast. It's just freakin' hard to breathe." Hermione explained.  
  
  
  
It felt like forever until the dust cleared. They could finally see more than two inches in front of their face. Draco looked around the destroyed dungeon. The energy surge created a small hole in the wall, now connecting them to Ron and Hermione. The hole allowed anyone to crawl through it, into the other cell. A limp body was huddled against the back wall of the cell. Draco approached it, hoping whoever it was, Mara or Christie, that she wasn't dead. Although the victim was covered with rubble and bunch of dust, Draco could tell it was Christiana. A lock of blonde hair had broken from her ponytail, now hanging in front of her closed e yes. Draco took her wrist. He sighed, there was a pulse. She was alive. "Weasley!"  
  
Ron stuck his head through the hole, "What do you want, Malfoy?" he questioned slightly annoyed.  
  
"Geez, Weasel. I was just going to tell you that Christie is unconscious. But okay, go all 'Shut up Malfoy, you bastard' on me. Sheesh!"  
  
He heard Hermione whisper to Ron about who-knows-what. Draco continued searching for Mara. Since before, the dungeons had gotten darker. Nighttime was approaching and Draco knew they didn't have that much time left if they wanted to escape alive. "Malfoy?" His thoughts were interrupted by Ron's unoptimistic voice. He had crawled through the hole, now standing next to Christiana.  
  
Draco combed through his now-dull blonde hair and rolled his silver eyes. "What, Weasley?"  
  
"Thanks...for telling me about Christie..."  
  
Draco grunted in reply, making Ron fume, having him not pay any respect for his thanks.  
  
Draco eventually found Maralinda. The impact had sent her into the darkest corner of the dungeon. She, too, was unconscious. He brushed her brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
=+= Maralinda's POV =+=  
  
My eyelids felt tremendously heavy. I felt the dust all over me. Trying to open my eyes was too hard at the moment. Her body ached from being slid across the dungeon cell. A hand swept the hair covering my eyes away. With all my strength, my eyes fluttered open. I found myself gazing into deep, silver eyes. "D-Draco?" I managed. My breaths came in gasps, my energy drained.  
  
Draco smiled, making my stomach melt, "Hey. Glad you made it."  
  
"Huh?" I panicked. He said he's glad I made it...does that mean someone else didn't? Christie! "Oh my god! Is Christie alright?" I tried sitting up, but couldn't. My voice came out coarse and weak. I closed my eyes, feeling particularly sleepy.  
  
"She's fine. Well...she's unconscious, but she'll wake up, most likely. Are you okay?" He watched me try and sit up again, "You need any help?"  
  
I shook my head, "I just need energy."  
  
Draco's eyes sparkled in the dungeon, which was almost pitch black, "Christiana told us you would. I volunteered." He helped me sit up.  
  
I shook my head, "No. I won't take yours."  
  
"Whose else can you take?" he asked. I could feel his glare. I shivered, "you can't take Christie's. She needs it to fight off the poison until we get the antidote. Can't take Granger. She has to go get the antidote. Plus, she might get into trouble, she'll need it."  
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
"He has to protect Christiana. She's weak right now. He has to protect her like I did you."  
  
His eyes bore into mine, making my stomach turn. Why was this happening now?  
  
I sighed, "Who will protect you?"  
  
"You will." He clearly stated. She lost herself in his sparkling eyes. Her romantic daydreams were interrupted. "You owe me." He walked toward Ron and Christie. I sighed.  
  
Okay, so maybe all the comfort was just because I was weak and poisoned...  
  
=+= Normal POV =+=  
  
He gave her the sympathy vote. She didn't need his sympathy. She would show him. Her plan was to march over, tap his shoulder and accept his offer of using his energy, but she forgot she had no energy to stand up. "Stupid," she muttered to herself. "Fine." He turned around. Ron glanced up, Realizing it was none of his business, he turned back toward Christiana, trying to wake her up. He didn't care. Especially if it had to do with a Malfoy. "Your energy it is."  
  
Draco smirked, approaching Mara, "you're not going to steal all my energy, now are you?" he asked in a flirtatious, mocking tone.  
  
Mara smiled seductively, "Why of course not, Draco. I would never dream of it." She held out her hand. Draco took it. Mara kept herself from blushing, even though he wouldn't have seen it anyway since it was now pitch black. The only light was from Draco eyes.  
  
Draco felt the blood pumping in his body. Why does he feel like this? Why is he pretending to not care about Mara? Why the heck am I helping Weasel and Mudblood again? Right...I convinced myself this was my fault. And it was...  
  
*Toric Arth Vorn. Pelac Blor Rect. Isht Farath Soth*  
  
Draco felt something being tugged out. He felt himself getting tired, his energy draining. It ended as fast as it started. Mara dropped his hand and stood up. "Can you still stand? I didn't take that much, as I promised. Just enough for me to do what I need to do." After he nodded to confirm, she crawled through the hole, to talk to Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mara! You're better!"  
  
Maralinda nodded, "I got some of Draco's energy. Feels good to move around again." She smiled.  
  
"You should thank Malfoy. He cared for you."  
  
Mara scoffed. "He's just being sympathetic, if that's possible."  
  
Hermione looked through the opening between the cells. "He seems pretty angry..."  
  
"Well, that's not my problem, is it?" Mara snapped. "Sorry. I don't want to talk about Draco right now. He's too Jekyll and Hyde for me."  
  
"Mm hm..." Hermione nodded. "Well, sorry to burst you bubble, but we have to go talk to Ron and Malfoy to think of a plan to escape."  
  
Mara sighed, "Fine. Let's go."  
  
  
  
"So, any ideas?" Maralinda asked as she proudly stood up.  
  
Ron's head jerked up, "Ideas for what?"  
  
"To escape, you nitwit!" Draco explained.  
  
"Well, don't we have to save Harry and help Christiana?" Ron asked absolutely clueless.  
  
"That's part of the escape." Draco said, frustrated by Ron's stupidity.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
Hermione broke the silence, "Do you think Harry's okay?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? You're worried about bloody Potter right now? He's always okay. Always..." Draco muttered, obviously frustrated.  
  
"He's fine," Mara claimed, her eyes shut. Hermione shot her a 'How do you know?' look. Mara just held out her hand, eyes still closed. Hermione hesitated, but eventually took it. "Close your eyes," Mara instructed. Hermione, as always, did as she was told.  
  
~+~ Harry ~+~  
  
Harry punched a death eater. His eyes darted from one to another. They surrounded him, all in long, black robes that swept the floor. Even though their robes slowed them down, the Death Eaters were still giving Harry a hard time. Voldemort felt like letting Lucius and some other Death Eaters bully Harry around, no magic of course.  
  
'Stay in there, Harry,' he heard Mara speak in his head. 'We're thinking of a way to save you. Whisper an answer if you know where they took your wand.' She said.  
  
He whispered a yes, feeling a little stupid, but still hoping she heard it. Lucius had taken this wand and put it in his pocket.  
  
He glanced at the faces of the Death Eater surrounding him. None of them appeared to be Lucius.  
  
He ducked as one swung a punch at him. Spinning around to kick the man behind him, he saw Lucius standing there. He was just watching, his hands crossed in front of him.  
  
'Keep it up. Hermione's worried about you, Harry. Don't die..."  
  
~+~ Dungeons ~+~  
  
"How can you do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh. The wind sends me pictures and sounds," Mara answered  
  
"Right. Christie said you're something like a weather witch," said Draco  
  
"Yeah, so?" Mara asked, giving him a glare.  
  
"If looks could kill..." Hermione muttered.  
  
Draco just glared back, "Heard you caused that storm the night you were kidnapped."  
  
"No. YOU caused it, I just started it."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," Draco said sarcastically. Maralinda just chuckled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"This," a silent bolt of lightning hit two feet away from Draco. He, along with Ron and Hermione, jumped.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Draco exclaimed  
  
"Hm...looked like lightning to me," Ron spoke up.  
  
"I FIGURED that, Weasel," he stared into Mara's brown eyes. "You did that, didn't you?"  
  
"And if I did?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Does lightning go through metal?"  
  
"Yea, I should think so. Why do you ask?" Mara asked, still glaring.  
  
"Then we have a way of escape. But, we need to think of a way to save Christie and Harry and get out of this stupid lair."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~ Ten minutes later ~  
  
"Anyone think of a plan?" Ron asked. Everyone shook his or her head.  
  
"Christie can get us out of here if we get out of this stupid lair," Mara informed.  
  
"Then...let's wing it," Draco suggested, "It's the best we can do right now, or else we're going to just waste more time."  
  
"Fine. Works for me, "Mara said with a shrug.  
  
"As long as it's possible for us to escape, I'm in." Ron claimed.  
  
"I guess..." Hermione agreed reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Maralinda concentrated on zapping the metal bars with her lightning. ~Flash~  
  
"Zap another so we can remove them. Then we can squeeze out," Hermione traced an imaginary line, showing Mara where to zap. She nodded and concentrated once again. She was happy she was more of a weather witch, or else the lightning would have already drained the little energy she had. ~Flash~  
  
Hermione approached the bars, trying to see if Mara had been accurate enough to wiggle the bars loose. "Shit!"  
  
Draco looked up from the ground, "Oh my. Did Granger just curse?" he said in an amused tone.  
  
"Bite me, Malfoy." Hermione said, not even turning to face him.  
  
"Mark the spot," Draco replied.  
  
Hermione whipped her head around to glare at him. Her brown hair flung outward. "Screw you."  
  
Draco made a disgusted look, "No thank you. That would be undesirably gross." He shook his head just at the thought of it.  
  
"Mara, you think you can zap one more?" Hermione asked deciding to ignore Draco. Mara nodded. "Good. Right here." Hermione traced another line then scooting back  
  
~Flash~  
  
Mara tugged at the bars. They came out easily. "Well, here you go."  
  
"You DO still remember where the antidote is, right Granger?" Draco asked  
  
"Obviously, Malfoy. I'm not as brainless as you are."  
  
Draco just mimicked her. Mara began to speak, "As much as I would like to hear you two argue all day, we don't have that time. Now, Hermione, you need to go get the antidote, Ron stays here to protect Christie and I was thinking of going to help Harry with Malfoy's help."  
  
' Malfoy? Did she just call me Malfoy? Since when did she do that? ' Draco thought.  
  
"That's a good plan to me." Hermione stated, "Ready?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Hermione crawled out of the dungeons, Mara and Draco after her. "This way." Draco said, leading the way. Mara and Hermione quietly followed Draco toward the stairs.  
  
' I hope Harry's okay. I couldn't stand if he were killed. I can't believe we're trusting Malfoy in showing us where things are. But, I guess he's not a Death Eater or else we would be dead or something. I wonder why he's not. He kept bragging about being a Death Eater last year. Nothing's different from this year and last year. Well, nothing but Christiana and Maralinda. That would actually make sense. He never really knew Christie. Hm. He probably likes Mara. He does have more liveliness in his eyes whenever he talks to her. The same excitement Ron has when he talks to Christie. ' Hermione thought.  
  
They climbed the stairs softly, making sure nobody was around. "Granger. The antidote is probably down that hall. If not, go that way," He pointed to the hall to the right, then the one in front of them. "Harry's probably this way," he stated as he started walking to the hall to the left.  
  
"Good luck." Hermione told Mara.  
  
"You, too. We'll take care of Harry. You go take care of Christie, okay?" Maralinda asked. Hermione nodded, turning the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
Maralinda caught up to Draco. "Why are you friends with them?" he asked.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Them. Potter, Weasley and Granger. Why them?"  
  
"Why not them?"  
  
"I--"  
  
Mara cut off Draco, "Just drop it, okay? I don't want to talk right now."  
  
They walked in silence until they came to a door. Draco looked at Mara. She seemed to be glaring at the door. He cocked an eyebrow up. "Um...Mara?" She turned to look at him. "What are you glaring at?"  
  
"I'm not glaring. I'm looking through the door, okay?" He nodded, "Harry's in there. But the door's blocked."  
  
"Then how do we get in?" Mara grabbed Draco hand, and walked through the door. "Wh--"  
  
"Hush! They can't see us. But we can see them and each other."  
  
"So, we're invisible?"  
  
"Plainly stated, yes. But don't let go of my hand or you're visible as night and day."  
  
They watched as Harry pounded the Death Eaters. Draco saw one sneak up on Harry. "Mara! Do something!" Mara concentrated. Draco watched as the Death Eater flung back as if somebody had punched him. He heard Mara pant. "You okay?"  
  
"Fighting's not my area of expertise."  
  
"Then why don't you use weather to pound them?"  
  
"Too obvious. Everyone will notice and then Lucius will know I escaped. Someone will run down to the dungeons to find I'm gone, but Ron and Christie still there. You know, as well as I do, Ron can't protect Christie from more than two or three Death Eaters. They're more experienced."  
  
"Speaking of my father, where is he?"  
  
Maralinda searched the room with her eyes. "Oh no..."  
  
  
  
~+~ Hermione ~+~  
  
Hermione rushed to find the antidote. 'Third door to the right,' she repeated in her mind. She entered the room to find books everywhere. "Crap!"  
  
She stormed out, rushing toward the other hall. As she entered, to find a desk with at least fifteen bottles on it. Hermione rubbed her temples, trying to remember which one Draco's aunt had told her it was. She remembered it had to be black. Good thing was that only left two, the bad thing was trying to figure out which one it was. She had remembered Professor Snape saying that a killing potion was also black, easily mistaken with the antidote. Hermione looked at the potions carefully. They looked so alike. One had traces of white inside, the other had silver. Her frustration grew as more time passed and she couldn't recall which it was. Then she saw Helen's eyes. Silver.  
  
Hermione grabbed the antidote and rushed out, only to run into none other than Lucius Malfoy himself...  
  
  
  
Weeeeeee! Fun fun! I'm really hyper right now!! Anyways. R/R  
  
(sorry about grammar!!!!)  
  
~* missy *~ 


	6. fighting and fainting

Disclaimer: I absolutely do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its' characters. I only own Maralinda, Christiana, Helen and Professor Pallas (who I should probably add in agn...haha)  
  
It's been like.. FOREVER. I'm SO sorry for the delay. I had TOTAL writers block and I had no idea what I was writing. But, on my way home from the tour of A&M, I thought of THIS. =D tell me if you like it or not please! =0)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter six: Fighting and fainting  
  
"Well, well. I thought you would escape. Master told us all about your friends mage-like powers." Lucius sneered. Seeing Hermione's terrified face, he smirked. Hermione stepped backwards on instinct, colliding with the wall. "You've intruded. That's not good. Now you must suffer the consequences." * Crucio *  
  
Pain overtook her body. She cringed to the floor. All her concentration was making sure the potion was safe. She tried to scream, but realized that took too much energy. She watched as Lucius looked at her with disgust.  
  
Mara watched as Harry tried to fend off all the Death Eaters. "Where do you think my father is?" Draco asked, his hand still in hers.  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"You're the high-level witch here!" Draco pointed out.  
  
"Blah blah. You do know I have control of your life here, right?" Mara threatened. Draco just stared at her. "If I let go of your hand, the Death Eaters will see your sorry arse and they'll kill you." Draco's face went emotionless. "You're scared." Mara pointed out.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Yes you are. I feel it. Your heart's pounding against your rib cage. Loudly, I might add. Yes, I can hear that stuff. It's quite aggravating I might add." Mara sent a sideways glare at Draco.  
  
"You know." Draco whispered.  
  
Mara's eyes softened as she nodded. "I know he'd kill you, even though you're his own son. Why Draco? Why would he kill his only heir?"  
  
"Because he doesn't need me. He's still young. He will either make my mother give him another son or kill her and make it look like an 'accident' just like my death. He doesn't need me. I just hold him back from being Voldemort's right hand man. He wouldn't mind me gone..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Mara apologized, "But you do know I wasn't actually going to let go, right?"  
  
"Not sure. You have weird mood swings, no offense. I guess it's a girl thing."  
  
"Yeah. A girl thing..." Mara muttered to herself.  
  
Christiana's eyes fluttered open, revealing Ron hovering over her. "R-Ron?" Christiana stuttered, her voice awfully weak.  
  
"Hey. You're finally up." Ron struggled to put on a smile.  
  
Christiana put on a weak smile, nodding. "Wh-where's Mara?"  
  
"Mara went to help Harry. Draco went with her. Hermione went to go get the antidote for you."  
  
"No. Hermione shouldn't have gone. She's going to get caught..." Christiana muttered, her head felt dizzy. She coughed. She looked at it. Blood.  
  
Mara blinked as she continued to watch the scene. Images flickered in her mind.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco asked, for he saw the images as well.  
  
Mara closed her eyes. She gasped. "Hermione. She's in trouble. You're father..." she was all she managed to say as she watched Lucius torture her friend. She gritted her teeth.  
  
"Let Harry go help her. We can deal with the Death Eaters." Draco said. Mara nodded. Lucius had Harry's wand anyway. He would want it back.  
  
' Harry. Lucius has Hermione. Go help her. She's down the hall to the left. We'll take care of the Death Eaters. ' She saw Harry nod. ' Go! '  
  
Harry fled, running into a couple Death Eaters, but Mara blasted them away. She wasn't scared that somebody would catch them now, being that Lucius had already figured out they had escaped, there was no use in keeping it secret anymore.  
  
Mara released Draco's hand and made them visible, for everyone to see. The Death Eaters were surprised to see them appear like that. One couldn't apparate in or out of Voldemort's lair. Where had they come from?  
  
The Death Eaters approached them both with caution. There were at least twenty of them. "Ready?" Mara asked Draco.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem you have a choice."  
  
Draco just grunted in reply.  
  
He ran. He ran down the corridor, turned left and stopped. He skidded to a stop to face Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was against the wall, a pained look on her face. "Hermione!"  
  
"Ah. Potter. Great to see you again." Lucius greeted, malevolence in his tone.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry said in repulsion.  
  
"I see your friend helped you get away from the beating you were supposed to be getting."  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Haven't you already asked that? Because I--"  
  
"Want world domination. Get a new act." Harry spat, averting his gaze, now looking toward Hermione. Her eyes were dark, showing that her pain was subsiding.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Ron asked, knowing it was stupid, but was the only thing he knew to say.  
  
"Okay? No. Sick? Very." Christie said, her voice wavering.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ron said, trying to be comforting.  
  
"It's not your fault. I chose to do this. But Hermione still shouldn't have gone. None of them should have. They'll get caught. They're already caught." Christie mumbled before falling back asleep, leaving Ron to tend to her.  
  
He stroked her blonde hair. It was rough, having not been washed in a while. But he didn't mind, his probably wasn't any better. It was probably worse. Her last blur of words confused him. ' What did she mean by they were already caught? Were they okay? ' He worried. His brain started jumbling up worst-case scenarios that had happened. ' Harry's smart he wouldn't let Hermione get caught. Oh, I hope Harry's being smart. '  
  
[ hey. the story is mainly around them...and Christie and Ron, but hey. I like Draco better. =P ]  
  
The Death Eaters had taken out their wands once Draco and Mara advanced on them.  
  
Draco was getting tired of this. "Can't you do anything with your 'higher- level' powers here?!"  
  
"Ugh! FINE!" Mara hurried over towards Draco. "Take my hand." The surrounding Death Eaters were staring, trying to figure out what they were trying to do. But being the stupid gits they were, they didn't try and stop them from continuing their so-called escape.  
  
Draco smirked. "Everything seems to have to do with taking your hand. Are you sure you're just not telling me that so you can hold mine?"  
  
Maralinda glared. "You want to risk it?!"  
  
"Fine. I'm guessing this isn't the time for jokes..."  
  
"NOW REALLY?!"  
  
"Well excuse me!" Draco commented, finally taking her hand. He felt Mara's energy serge through him. Dark clouds formed above them. Mara whirled Draco around, so that her back was pressed up against his front side. Draco lifted an eyebrow. He coughed, wanting to know why she did that. He got his answer.  
  
Lightning zapped wildly all around the room. The ones coming towards Mara and Draco's direction were somehow deflected. One zapped three inches away where Draco had been standing before. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The Death Eaters scattered, trying to avoid the lightning bolts showering on them. Draco felt Mara squeeze his hand to get his attention. Her eyes pointed towards a door. Draco nodded. They rushed towards it, dodging most of the lightning bolts. Draco flung it open and they hurried outside as Draco slammed the door shut. He leaned back against the closed door and let out a sigh. "That was way too freaky."  
  
"The Death Eaters wanting to kill us or the lightning?"  
  
"More of the lightning." Draco said, but suddenly realized it was the wrong thing when Mara seized her hand back from his. He had forgotten they had been holding hands, but he felt a pang in his stomach as she removed it. "I didn't mean I'm scared of you."  
  
"But it's hidden in there, Draco. It is. You're scared of everything I can do."  
  
"That's impossible. I don't know everything you can do besides lightning."  
  
"Rain...hail...snow. I can do all of that: everything that deals with weather.  
  
"Floods?" she nodded. "Geez. Alright. I admit I'll be a little freaked. But..."  
  
"There's no but, Draco." Mara interrupted, "after this I might as well say goodbye. I'm going to go help Harry and Hermione. They're in trouble..." She stalked off.  
  
Draco sighed. Why did women have to be so moody all the time? Geesh. Draco trailed after her.  
  
Harry dodged a curse that Lucius sent him. God, when could he just get to Hermione?! He looked over to see Mara approach. Mara winked and silently asked him to distract Lucius for her. Harry threw a curse back at him and prepared himself to dodge whatever Lucius sent his way.  
  
Mara slowly and silently peered around the corner to see Hermione leaning against the wall, trying to get up. Cruciatus curse was obviously what Lucius had used on her. Oh that man made her so mad. He was trying to kill all her friends and poisoned her. Oh, Mara was here for revenge. Mara concentrated hard. Clouds appeared above Lucius. Of course, he couldn't see it, but Harry was drawn to staring at it, which led to Lucius looking up to wonder what was going on. Bad mistake because hail fell right onto his face. He screamed in frustration. While he was distracted, Harry took this as his chance to get to Hermione. He ran over and supported her up. At the same time, Mara used her power over wind to get Harry's wand back from Lucius' robe pocket. "Hurry up!" Mara yelled as she turned to return to the dungeons to heal Christie. She ran right into Draco. "Oof."  
  
"Sorry." Mara raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"You apologized."  
  
"And?" Draco commented, losing his temper. "Are we going or not?" He turned to lead them towards the dungeons.  
  
Why did he make her madder than everybody else? He always knew what to say to get her on her nerves. It was frustrating and confusing. She hurried down the hall.  
  
When they all finally arrived at the dungeons they worked in hyper-mode. Hermione's pain had been reduced and she could move on her own now, but Harry insisted on helping her around. The four of them entered the dungeon cell to find Christie asleep in Ron's lap and Ron was asleep against the wall. Mara smiled at the sight because both seemed to be enjoying the closeness of each other. She hurriedly went over and woke them up; careful to step away when Christie woke up coughing blood. "Christie?"  
  
"M-Mara?" Christiana's eyes fluttered open. "Hey... You're alive!" her voice was weak and hoarse.  
  
Maralinda grinned, "Always am." She held her hand out to Hermione, who place the antidote in Mara's hand. "Drink this, Christie."  
  
Ron helped Christie sit up. Mara screwed the top off the antidote and put it to Christie's lips for her to drink. She drank it slowly. Once she finished, she closed her eyes and leaned against Ron, who turned red at the intimacy. All of a sudden, she started coughing, which caused everybody but Ron to back away. Ron softly hit her back. Soon enough, a dark substance was coughed up. It wasn't blood, like it was when she was poisoned. Right after she coughed it up, her little coughing fit gradually stopped. Maralinda just stared at the liquid. The weird thing was when it started glowing a bright blue. We all just stared at it until it all of a sudden stopped glowing.  
  
Finally Draco spoke up, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's get out of here. You okay, Christie?" Mara asked.  
  
"Perfect!" Christie stated.  
  
"Great. Time for the great escape." Mara said. "Do we have a plan?"  
  
There was a five minute silence as they all thought.  
  
"I got nothing." Ron said miserably. A chorus of "me either" 's followed.  
  
"Well, what do we have so far? Anything at least?" Harry said, thinking strategically.  
  
"We know that Christie can teleport us all to Hogwarts if we get out of this lair thing because Voldemort put some kinda of barrier around it, so she can't waste her energy and we got to watch her very meticulously, make sure she doesn't do anything risky or stupid." Mara explained. "So, we just need a plan to get out of here which is the main challenge."  
  
"Hey Mara. You think you can blast everybody out of our way as we run out of here?" Hermione asked using the only strategy coming to mind.  
  
"I can try." Maralinda stated.  
  
"Well, it's our only plan. Let's go. Malfoy, you lead." Harry explained.  
  
"Why is HE leading us? He'll probably lead us into the wrong place, right where You-Know-Who and his father want us to be." Ron glared.  
  
"I'm leading because I'm the only one who knows the way out. If you don't trust me, you're free to try on your own but I promise you, it's very complicated and it's very easy to get lost and if you do, you're either stuck here forever or you get caught and killed/tortured, most likely the latter." Draco said sending a glare that bore through Ron's stubbornness.  
  
"Fine." Ron mumbled.  
  
The six of them crawled through the hole through the bars one by one and started running, Draco in the lead and Mara right behind him. All of sudden, they ran into group of at least fifteen Death Eaters who were standing in three lines. They parted to reveal Voldemort. "You thought you could escape that easily? I'm not finished exploring what these two ladies can achieve." He hissed. Ron and Hermione winced at the sound of his voice. Everybody else stood his or her ground. "Lucius." Draco's father handed the Dark Lord a circular device with two buttons side by side on it. "Let's see how you can stand this." He directed toward Mara and Christie. He pushed button on the left, which was red. A high-pitched tone was played.  
  
Maralinda and Christiana both crumbled to the floor, covering their ears and trying not to scream. "What's going on?" Ron was very confused.  
  
"The sound is doing something to them." Harry explained the obvious.  
  
"Of course it is." Voldemort said. He pushed the other button, which was black. The sound stopped. Mara and Christie were panting on the floor as if they were wiped out of energy. "It weakens them so they can't help you. And it obviously worked. So, now we deal with you four."  
  
It was Harry vs. Voldemort and Ron, Hermione and Draco against the Death Eater, which more had come to defend their Lord. Mara and Christie quickly recovered their energy and stood up to help against the Death Eaters.  
  
' This is impossible ' Mara "told" Christie.  
  
' I know. we'll never defeat them, we don't know Dark Magic,, or their level of it at least, except Draco. ' Christie thought while dodging a curse thrown at her.  
  
' Hold on. Let me talk with Draco, see if he can formulate a plan ' Mara opened a connection to Draco. ' Draco? '  
  
' Maralinda ' Draco thought, sending a curse towards a Death Eater who went unconscious.  
  
' we need a plan. Only you know Dark Magic strong enough to actually faze them, the rest of can only dodge and stupefy. '  
  
' Figure ' he said arrogantly.  
  
' Can you drop the attitude for long enough to get away! This is seriously not the time ' Mara "said" ducking the Cruciatus curse that was aimed at her.  
  
' Why should I? '  
  
' Do you want to freakin' live? '  
  
' I could always turn to their side and capture you and Christiana '  
  
' you and I both know that you would rather die than turn to the Dark side. I can hear your heart beat, it gets faster when you lie. '  
  
Draco winced. He had obviously forgotten she could do that. he would never become a Death Eater. It was, like, assuring your Death to come quicker. ' All right, so I wouldn't, but does this mean I have to work with the Weasel, Scar-face and the Mudblood? '  
  
' In a way '  
  
' Blech. That totally blows '  
  
' It's life '  
  
' Fine. So what's the plan? '  
  
' Actually, Christie and me were hoping you had one. '  
  
' Well I don't. '  
  
' Hey. ' Came Christie's voice. ' Do we have a plan? '  
  
' No. ' Draco stated flatly.  
  
Immediately after, they heard a scream, followed by Ron shouting, "Hermione!" His temper flared. He ran towards the Death Eater that stupefied his best friend, dodging the curses that were being thrown at him and punched him to the ground. The Death Eater never got back up, showing he was unconscious.  
  
Harry had turned to watch Hermione crumble and stood shocked. Voldemort took this time to use the device he used earlier. He pushed the red button again.  
  
"ARGH!" yelled Mara and Christie. They writhed in pain as Harry snapped out of his trance of his girlfriend falling and sent a curse towards Voldemort's direction, which he easily dodged.  
  
Maralinda raked her mind for a plan. She used up half of her strength to concentrate on a way to crush the device the Dark Lord had used. What in her power could she use? That's it!! Mara concentrated her aim and ~FLASH~ the device broke in half, the high-pitched noise ceased. Mara drew in some energy and yelled to her friends, "RUN!"  
  
It took awhile for them to formulate what she meant by that. All of them ran, Harry, Ron, with Hermione in his arms, Christiana and even Draco. However, the Death Eater soon snapped out of their reverie. They surrounded Maralinda, wands pointed at her. She was gasping in breaths from lack of energy. "Very nice, Ms. Clark." Voldemort said as he entered the circle of Death Eaters. "But they seem to have forgotten you." Mara just panted, trying to regain her energy. She couldn't talk with Christie anymore because of the barrier around the lair. "Aren't friends," he said this word with disgust, "supposed to stand by one another?"  
  
Mara didn't answer. Her energy level was rising again, but she continued to pant so they wouldn't put their guard back up. She had a plan. She had only tried this once, and it was very difficult. She had to put her full concentration into it, without looking like she was concentrating very hard. "So, where are they?"  
  
The Dark Lord taunted Mara for what seemed like forever. She focused her mind on her goal. She looked into the eyes of Voldemort and smirked. "Bye." She felt her molecules disconnect into a million pieces as she flew through the lair as a breeze. [ If you've ever read the Daughters of the Moon series.. like Vanessa does it. =D ]  
  
It felt like they waited forever for Maralinda to come out. They tried to keep themselves occupied. After they had gotten outside, they ran to the edge of the forest. Ron set Hermione on the ground, letting Harry watch over her and Ron was helping him. Christie kept her guard up, using her telepathy to see if Voldemort sent any Death Eaters after them. Draco, however, was leaning against a tree farther away from the Dream Team and Christiana. Looking at the ground, he was having an inner battle within his mind until Christie interrupted him. "She's going to be fine."  
  
Draco snapped his head up. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Maralinda. She's going to come out here all right."  
  
"How do you know that's what I'm thinking about?" Draco narrowed his eyes. Christie's face was blank, but she tapped her head as if pointing to his mind. "Oh. Right." Draco sighed. "It's just --" Christiana's hand cut him off.  
  
"MARA!" Christie yelled, running towards...well, nothing or at least Draco didn't see anything, but he ran after Christie anyways. Ron looked at Harry who, in turn, lifted his eyebrows in question. Christie stopped running and stared at an open area. Harry shrugged his shoulders and both he and Ron tried finding whatever she was looking at/for. Draco stopped right next to Christie and did the same as the others.  
  
Soon enough, they felt a breeze circle around them and die away. They watched as Mara reassembled her molecules. Well, they just saw her...appear out of nowhere. But right when she did appear, she fainted. Draco, being one of the closest and quickest, caught her before she fell to the ground. "Hey." she weakly said with a slight smile.  
  
"You made it." Draco said in a light voice. [ I realize this is soooo OOC but I'm SORRY ]  
  
"Of course," was the last thing Mara said before she went unconscious.  
  
"Now what?" Harry asked Christiana.  
  
"Now I teleport us back to Hogwarts." She said with a hardened look on her face. "I've never teleported more than one other person before, but I'll try. Give me your hands." All three boys put their hands on top of Christie's. "Harry just hold onto Hermione and Draco hold Mara. Do NOT drop them" Christie concentrated exceptionally hard, she couldn't mess this up. She pictured the Great Hall in her mind and the six of them returning safely.  
  
Draco felt his head spinning. It was like traveling with a portkey except without the extra tug. He closed his eyes, making sure he didn't drop Mara.  
  
The spinning stopped. Christiana slowly opened her eyes and noticed they were in the Great Hall with everybody staring at them in confusion and awe. She had done it. They were safe. With her energy drained, she, too, fainted...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoa. FINALLY. I finished! Just the epilogue left! =D then I'm DONE. The FIRST FIC I EVER FINISHED!!! Haha. Angela w0ot. Ahahahah. 


End file.
